Tetris
by ladyyoko86
Summary: Liz and Patty play Tetris with Kid and some chaos ensues.


Tetris

"Thank god you're all here" Liz said as she opened the door and let her friends file through the door.

"We came as soon as we could" Maka replied.

"Yeah, no one could resist seeing this" Black Star said as he slapped Soul a high five.

"What exactly happened?" Tsubaki asked as Maka admonished Soul and Black Star.

"Liz" Patty said as she bounded out of the living room "come and see, come and see, it's funny!" and with that Patty skipped away. Liz facepalmed and escorted the gang into the living room where Kid lay writhing on the ground as if in agony. He was mumbling to himself nonsensically, the only words that were discernable were "blocks and symmetry."

Maka's and Tsubaki's eyes widened at the sigh before them while Soul and Black Star doubled over in laughter.

"So what happened?" Maka asked as she moved over to where Soul and Black Star were standing and Maka chopped them.

"Ouch!" they both cried in unison, Soul scooted away from Maka and sat down and rubbed his head.

"Well" Liz began "It all started when we decided to introduce Kid to this new game we picked up, and well after about an hour or so he started to freak out and well, this is the result."

"What game were you playing?" asked Tsubaki.

"Tetris" shouted Patty as she knelt and patted Kid on the head.

"What's that" Tsubaki and Maka said in unison. Liz looked around and found the box and handed it to Maka. Maka and Tsubaki read the box and looked at the twins quizzically. Neither of them could figure out how a game could cause Kid so much trouble. Soul noticed the look on their faces and stood up and addressed the twins "So you thought this game would be fun for Kid?"

"Yeah" answered Patty enthusiastically.

Soul started laughing hysterically, he received blank looks from the others in the room. Soul stopped laughing and opened his mouth to offer an explanation as to how a game could possibly cause Kid so much trouble. "I don't know how to fix Kid but I can explain why he is having a breakdown."

Liz sighed somewhat in relief and Patty began to jump up and down. Soul began "You see Tetris is a game of symmetry."

Liz interrupted saying "That's why I thought he would enjoy it."

Soul nodded and continued "Well like I said it's a game of symmetry, the goal is to basically make the blocks disappear."

"That sounds easy enough" Maka said.

"True" Soul replied "but the goal is to manipulate the blocks by moving them sideways or rotating them to create a line without gaps. When the line is complete it gets blown away. Once the player clears enough lines they level up."

Liz said "Oh, now I see" and Patty just looked confused. Maka and Tsubaki looked confused as well, until Liz continued "That's why he started freaking out, because the blocks weren't lining up and he couldn't keep up, his brain just fried."

"Wow" Tsubaki said as she looked around at her friends.

"Soul, how do you know so much about video games?" Maka asked.

"I played a lot before joining the DWMA" he replied.

"So how do we fix Kid?" Maka asked.

"That is a question I don't have an answer for" he said as the room fell silent until all of a sudden Black Star cried out and lunged at the game console. He screamed as he smashed the console into tiny pieces. Once he finished his destruction everyone looked at Kid to see if he was any better.

Unfortunatly Black Stars actions did not help the situation, Kid was still writhing on the floor muttering "they just don't fit" over and over. The twins walked over to him and tried to tell him the game was gone but he didn't seem to hear them. They stood up and shrugged their shoulders. Maka chimed in and said "I have an idea." She walked over to Kid and made a move to reach out and touch his shoulder to console him, as soon as she touched him he flinched and screamed louder.

Maka backed away from him as fast as she could. She walked back to where the others were standing and shrugged her shoulders. Just then Soul and Black Star yelled in unison "I got it!"

The two of them began to run around the apartment overturning tables, moving paintings and just creating shear chaos.

"What do you two think you are doing?" Maka screamed.

"Just watch" Soul replied as he gave Black Star a thumbs up.

"Hey Kid, check out the renovations" Black Star cried. Kid snapped out of it and slowly stood up and surveyed the damage.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he cried, his eyes bulged and he started to twitch.

"This isn't right!" Kid muttered.

"I think you broke him more" Liz said.

"Naw, just watch" Black Star said as he fist bumped Soul. The girls watched as Kid started to run around the room fixing and straightening things and screaming about everything being in its proper place. Once the apartment was as good as new Kid went back to the living room and sat down. He looked around and saw his friends starting at him.

"What are all of you doing here?" he asked.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Liz cried out in frustration, she facepalmed as Patty ran over to Kid and enveloped him in a hug. Tsubaki, Black Star, Soul and Maka just shook their heads and turned to leave. Kid watched them leave and turned to the twins and said "What's up with them?"

Liz turned and began to bang her head against the wall as Patty watched her and chanted "Lets play again!"


End file.
